Graphic and back-lighted illuminated displays are well known, and self-illuminating graphic displays using neon tubes are popular.
My prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,711,044 and No. 4,767,477 discuss the disadvantages of back-lighted displays and neon tubes in the prior art and disclose a novel method and sign which produces "neon look" lighting.
Since the invention of my prior Letters Patent, I have developed improved signage which expands the range of uses and sizes appropriate for "neon" type glow displays and images and I have also developed new methods which facilitate the manufacture thereof.